


Baby Animals

by Miadotfi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miadotfi/pseuds/Miadotfi
Summary: Spring Drabble Prompt: Baby animalsLouis and Harry go for a romantic getaway to a farm.Unbetaed, I apologise for any mistakes. Big thanks to @fullonlarrie for creating this challenge!





	Baby Animals

“Go for a romantic getaway, they said. This farm is a perfect place, they said,” Louis huffs. Instead of spending time naked in bed eating cheese, Louis has been following Harry as he excitedly pets every animal on the farm. Louis’ wellingtons are heavy with a thick layer of mud. Louis has to run to catch up with Harry, who saw a lamb across the lawn. Harry, in his excitement, doesn't see a rock and falls over it. He lands face first in a puddle of mud. Hopefully, now Harry is going to agree to go back to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as [miafi](http://miafi.tumblr.com) and you can reblog the fic post [here](http://miafi.tumblr.com/post/172067651815/spring-drabble-challenge-spring-drabbles-in-100)! Kudos and comments make me very happy <3


End file.
